Blondies
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: Sequel to 'Greenies'. After a magical incident Galinda's memory has been tampered with; she doesn't remember her year at Shiz...or her friends there.
1. Caregiver

Galinda honestly couldn't understand why this Elphaba person stayed around. Every day the blonde went to a great effort to inform her green caretaker that she was unwanted. Still the thin girl offered nothing but melancholy kindness. It was frustrating. If the witch ever riled or snapped at Galinda's comments it would be easier to dislike her. Unfortunately Elphaba was always so darn nice.

"Why do you stay?" Galinda asked one morning. She still hadn't been allowed to leave her bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba wondered, folding the blonde's laundry.

"I've made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with you," said blonde pointed out. "I'm constantly making jabs at your hideodious skin color, yet you stick around. Why?"

"Because that's what friends do," Elphaba replied in a very matter-of-fact tone. That was another thing; she kept implying that Galinda was her friend.

"I'm not your friend," the blonde growled. "I'm your wealthy employer and you're my caregiver." The green girl sighed. As always that breathy noise made her sound incredibly lonesome and world weary.

"Would you like to come outside your room today?" Elphaba queried, totally ignoring Galinda's statement. "I know you're getting bored." As a matter of fact the blonde_ was_ getting rather antsy. Not that she would admit it.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," she hissed, snubbing her nose into the air.

"Suit yourself," Elphaba shrugged. "I just thought you might want to meet the other guests here."

"Other guests?"

"Well guest really," the witch continued. "I thought he was someone that you'd like to meet, but I guess I was wrong." Galinda knew Elphaba was baiting her, but, in the heat of curiosity, she didn't care.

"What's his name?"

"Oh I'm sure you don't care about…"

"What's his name?" Galinda snapped. Since when were servants so sassy?

"Fiyero Tiggular," Elphaba threw over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Fi_yero Tigg_ular?" the blonde shrieked. "The scandalacious Winkie prince that's in every magazine this side of Oz!"

"Calm down," Elphaba chastened with a grin. "You've met him before after all."

"I met Fiyero Tiggular and I don't remember it?" Galinda pouted. "That is totally unfair."

"Life's not fair," the green girl shrugged. "So, would you like to come out?"

"Of course!" Galinda squealed. "But I'm a _mess_. Did you happen to bring any of my outfits here?"

"Only a few," Elphaba admitted. "Wait here; I'll get them." She returned with a pile of Galinda's simpler dresses and several hatboxes.

"Such limited choices," the blonde complained, sauntering over to examine her options. "I've _got_ to go shopping soon." She pulled open a hatbox and stopped cold. A cone of silky, black fabric stared up at her. The hat was totally hideodious, it had been a gift from her granny, but something about its sharp tip and elegant curves tugged at Galinda's memory. She squinted but the sensation of remembrance was gone. "Why did you bring me_ this_ hat?"

"It's yours isn't it?" Elphaba queried, sounding disappointed.

"Yes but can't you tell this thing is awful looking."

"Really?" the green girl mused. "I hadn't noticed. Maybe it won't look so bad on me." She reverently placed the odd piece of headwear atop her angular cranium. Another flash of _something_, this one stronger than before, shook Galinda's body.

Slowly she began to remember other incidents like this one. Elphaba had come in wearing a large pink flower in her hair and said something to the effect of 'pink goes good with green'. Another day the green girl had dropped a random comment about a ballroom called the OzDust. Glazy mist spread across Galinda's bewildered gaze.

Elphaba seized the opportunity. She knelt before the blonde and grasped her shoulders. "Glin look at me," the witch commanded. "Look into my eyes. Don't you remember me? It's Elphie."

Galinda blinked rapidly as she tried to clear her suddenly bleary vision. "E..Elphie…?"

"Yes. Come on Glin. Don't you remember, even a little bit?"

"I…" Images were flashing before the blonde's eyes.

_Why Miss Elphaba look at you! You're beautiful._

_ I'm gonna make you pop-u-lar. _

_ My father hates me. It's my fault. _

_ Fiyero and I are going to be married. _

_ It was your roommate's idea, not mine. _

_ Why? It's not like it's your fault. _

_ Can I cut in?_

_ You deserve each other._

_ Black is this year's pink. _

_ You're both so _smart_. _

_ I'm sorry Elphie…_

Galinda fell back onto the bed, panting. "What just happened?" she demanded.

"Those were a few of your memories," Elphaba explained.

"B..but _you_ were in some of them," the blonde protested. Her caregiver nodded, as though she was missing something obvious. "I knew you before the accident?"

"Yes."

"I gave you that hat didn't I?" Galinda asked suddenly, pointing at the headwear in question. "And I called you Elphie?"

"Yes." Elphaba had tears in her eyes.

"Were we close?"

"We were best friends."

"Oh." The blonde slowly realized what a jerk she'd been. "Is that why you've stayed around and put up with all my crap?" She received only a taut nod. "Oh."

**Don't expect any updates for the next two weeks; I'll be in Africa**

**Please review!**


	2. Your Father

Elphaba felt nearly giddy with happiness. Weeks of caring for Galinda, weeks of prompting her memory with quips and trinkets from their time at Shiz, had finally paid off. The blonde remembered her; she'd called her Elphie. It was more than Elphaba had dared to hope for.

Galinda didn't seem nearly as thrilled. In fact the petite witch's face was totally blank. "Glin?" Elphaba prompted, growing concerned. "Are you ok?" Two trembling blue eyes moved to the green girl's face. They were brimming with guilt, bewilderment, and a sliver of revulsion that Elphaba couldn't quite detect. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Galinda muttered. "I'm just a tad…confusified. It's a lot to take in."

"Oh," Elphaba responded lamely. "Would you like me to leave you alone for awhile?" The blonde nodded gratefully. Fiyero was waiting outside when Elphaba exited.

"Any progress?"

"Yes," the green girl replied, smiling again. "She's started remembering a little."

"Well I come bearing more good news," Fiyero informed her. He held out a green envelope. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Is it from…?" The Winkie nodded. Elphaba all but tore the paper from his hands. She then proceeded to rip the letter from its housing. Her eyes devoured each line of text like a starved animal.

"He wants us to come to the Emerald City," the green girl exclaimed moments later. "Apparently Madame Morrible divulged a secret that could help Galinda."

"Today just keeps getting better," Fiyero responded. Surprisingly Elphaba's expression remained stony. "What?" the prince demanded.

"I don't trust the Wizard," she explained, scowling.

"Why? He helped save us from Madame Morrible," Fiyero reminded.

"It was his twisted operation that caused this whole problem in the first place," Elphaba snapped. "Besides, we still don't know why he helped us before; it makes me suspicious."

"No offense Fae, but everything makes you suspicious," the Winkie pointed out.

"Yero this is serious. What if he's trying to lure us back so Talor can change us again?"

"He's not; trust me." Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"You know something I don't know," she stated.

"What?" the Winkie scoffed, trying not to look guilty. "That's silly. Why would I…"

"Yero you're not fooling anyone."

"Fine," he sighed. "I know something, but I think you'd take it better if you heard it from the Wizard."

"Well I'm not going to see the Wizard until I know the reason he's helping us," Elphaba countered, scowling.

"Fae…"

"Do you really expect me to go flouncing into the Wizard's clutches again while I'm not completely certain of his motives? I am not bringing Galinda within ten miles of that man. His sorcerers did horrible, atrocious, awful things to us. Talor's spell is the entire reason Galinda can't remember us. Why in Oz would I ever…"

"He's your father." Elphaba halted mid rant.

"What?" she gasped.

"The Wizard is your father," Fiyero repeated. "That's why he's helping us." The green girl stumbled backwards in shock. When her back met the wall she slid downwards.

"Fae are you ok?" Fiyero asked as he crouched beside her.

"I..I think so," she stuttered. "But…I mean… what…how…?" The witch took a deep breath and tried again. "Why am I green then?"

"I don't know," the prince admitted. "You can ask the Wizard when we see him." As the initial shock began to dull Elphaba's suspicion returned.

"How can you be so sure he was telling the truth?" she queried. "What if he's trying to manipulate us into trusting him?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at you," Fiyero contradicted simply. Elphaba's mouth snapped shut over another retort. For a moment the green woman didn't say anything.

"The letter said a coach will come for us tomorrow," she mused, scrambling to her feet. "I'll send a note with the driver asking the Wizard to send us Morrible's information by post."

"What?" Fiyero demanded. "Why?"

"I can't face him," Elphaba responded. "Even if he's mistaken, which at this point seems the most likely explanation, I don't think…I'm just not much of a father person."

"Fae…"

"Please Yero, give me time to sort everything out in my head," she all but begged. The Winkie hesitated, unsure. "Please," Elphaba pleaded, eyes trembling. "Just let this go for now."

"Fine," Fiyero huffed in exasperation. Then his face softened. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so," the green girl replied. "I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Alright," the Winkie sighed. He pulled his girlfriend in for a brief kiss. "I'm here if you need me." Usually such a soppy, romantic gesture would irritate Elphaba to no end, but at the moment she greatly appreciated Fiyero's assurance. The green girl smiled sadly, nodded, and turned to seek loneliness in her bedroom.

Elphaba didn't cry very often so it startled the green girl when she felt her eyes flood with tears. Surprise gave way to puzzlement as wetness tickled her cheeks. Why in Oz was she crying over this? Frex had been an awful, hateful father; his lack of blood in her veins didn't inspire an ounce of sorrow. These weren't sad tears or even happy tears, but some confused marriage of the two. They were hauntingly, perplexingly bittersweet.

**How was it? The next chapter should be up in the VERY near future…when I get really into a story I sometimes update within hours…**


	3. Friends Again

Elphaba collapsed onto the bed feeling out of control and utterly bewildered. Her emotions had coiled themselves into a knot of undeterminable feeling that brought tears and anger and hope all at the same time. This was all so…

"Elphaba?" The green girl stiffened and turned her face away from Galinda's timid voice.

"What?" she demanded gruffly, trying to keep her voice level. "Why are you out of your room?"

"I was bored," the petite witch replied. She sounded closer now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elphaba insisted.

"I may be blonde but I'm not an idiot," Galinda muttered, kneeling on the bed. "What's wrong?" Suddenly she let out a startled squeak. "It's not because of me is it? I mean I know I wasn't totally enthusiastic about learning my best friend is the total opposite of me and...well _green_, but I just needed time to think…"

"It's not you Galinda," Elphaba assured her flatly.

"Oh. Well why are you crying then?" the blonde chirped curiously.

"Could you just leave me alone?" Galinda stood up obediently and took a half step towards the door. She'd offered condolences and had them rejected; she'd done her duty. There was no reason to stick around.

Guilt welled up in the blonde's gut at that thought. She'd spent weeks dropping veiled insults about Elphaba's skin, but the green girl had continued offering more kindness than it was her duty to give.

Galinda sighed and turned back to Elphaba. "Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded softly, moving to stand beside the bed again. "Sometimes it helps to talk things out."

"I don't think this is one of those occasions," Elphaba growled tearfully. "You wouldn't understand."

"Would old Galinda have understood?" the blonde challenged softly. For the first time Elphaba rolled over to look at her visitor. Tears shimmered across the green girl's cheeks. Her eyes swam with conflict.

"Probably," she all but whispered. "Or at least, I would've told her."

"Then tell me," Galinda insisted, plopping onto the bed. "You can't change a person's core; I'm not so different from the girl you were friends with."

"I…" Elphaba trailed off. "I think you'll be awfully confused." The blonde shrugged and her green friend decided that an abridged version of the ordeal might bode better. "I just learned that a man I know and distrust is actually my father." Galinda mouth popped open as her eyes went foggy again.

_…and our mother never woke up._

_ They made Nessa come too soon. _

_ She was born eighteen years ago, exactly nine months and six days after I first arrived in Oz._

_ None of which would ever have happened if not for me. _

_Why is…was…Elphie green?_

_ Why do you sleep with a funny little green bottle under your pillow?_

_ Probably because of a certain elixir I shared with her mother…_

_ That may be your secret Elphaba but that doesn't make it true._

_ Miss Upland I believe that I'm Elphaba's father. _

"I knew," the disoriented blonde gasped. "I knew before the accident. Somehow I knew about your father." She narrowed her eyes. "He looked really nice; kinda like my Grandpopsicle."

"He's done some nice things for me," Elphaba admitted. "You too actually; technically he owns the house we're staying in."

"Then why don't you trust him?"

"He's done awful things too," the green girl explained. "In a way the accident was his fault."

"What?" Galinda squeaked. "_My_ accident?" Elphaba nodded. "B..but Dian said it was a magical training malfunction," the blonde protested.

"That's probably because Dian doesn't know what really happened."

"Wh..what really happened?" Pain whipped across Elphaba's face at this question, followed quickly by a fierce lash of guilt. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut again.

"I can't talk about it," the witch whispered apologetically. "Not today; not now." More tears began to prick at Elphaba's eyes; she was emotionally spent. Galinda, sensing this, stemmed her curiosity for the moment. She inched closer and took the green girl's hand. Elphaba smiled gratefully.

They sat that way for about ten minutes before the emerald witch let out a long, gentle sigh. "Thank you for staying Galinda," she said quietly.

"It's no problem," the blonde replied. "I wanted to."

"You'd better get back to your room now," Elphaba suggested. "Wouldn't want Fiyero to see you in such a plain dress." Though Galinda's eyes widened fearfully at that awful prospect she didn't leave immediately.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yep," the green witch responded, more confident than she'd been earlier. "I'll be up in an hour with your lunch."

"You don't have to bring it to my room today," Galinda insisted. "Just show me where the kitchen is." She crossed her arms in a vaguely confrontational fashion. "If you're not a _real_ caretaker I certainly don't want you waiting on me."

"Oh." Elphaba's voice was hollow with hurt rejection.

"I was kidding Elphie," Galinda giggled.

"Oh," the green girl repeated, embarrassed. "I knew that." Suddenly a brilliant smile of realization split her face in two. "You called me Elphie again."

**Yay friendship fluffle! :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Meeting the Prince

"Do I look alright?" Galinda demanded for the millionth time as she fussed needlessly with her frilly, pink frock.

"You look fine Glin," Elphaba exclaimed in exasperation. "Besides this isn't a ball; you're just casually meeting Fiyero while we all have lunch." Both witches were seated at a simple, quoxwood table in the house's small dining room.

"I want to look more than just _fine_," Galinda hinted, fluttering her eyelashes. "I want to make an _impression_." The green girl bristled slightly at this.

"I hate to break it to you, but he's taken," she informed her friend.

"What?" the blonde exclaimed. "Taken? By who?" Elphaba just averted her eyes and smiled softly. Galinda's jaw plummeted. "You?" she screeched.

"Why so surprised?" Elphaba snapped.

"I didn't mean there's anything wrong with _you_," the petite witch stuttered. "It's just that Fiyero doesn't exactly have a reputation for liking…"

"Hatchet faced artichokes?"

"I was going to say 'intellectual girls'," Galinda replied indignantly.

"Oh." Elphaba's cheeks flushed dark emerald.

"You know you could be really pretty," the blonde mused quietly.

"Except for my skin," Elphaba muttered.

"Except for self deprecation doesn't look good on anyone," Galinda countered sternly. Her friend colored again, embarrassed. Luckily for Elphaba Fiyero chose that moment to enter. Despite the green girl's earlier revelation Galinda couldn't contain a delighted squeal upon sighting him. "Sweet Oz!" she exclaimed. "You're _Fiyero Tiggular_."

"So I've been told," the prince chuckled in a slightly exasperated manner. "I forgot how excited you were when we first met."

"Oh yeah." Galinda's energy dampened slightly when she realized how silly this whole situation must seem to someone she'd met before. "Elphie told me about that."

"How much did she tell you?" Fiyero asked nervously.

"Just that we'd met before," the blonde assured him, still grinning like a star struck idiot. "Why is there more?"

"More' would be an understatement," he replied, earning a glare from Elphaba. "But we can talk about that later; I'm starving."

/

"So," Fiyero said around a mouthful of lamb stew. "Have you told Galinda about our trip tomorrow?"

"What trip?" the blonde demanded excitedly, turning to her friend.

"First of all, please don't talk with your mouth full," Elphaba requested of the Winkie in fond exasperation. "And second of all I was going to tell her later."

"But I want to know now," Galinda insisted, tugging on the green girl's arm. "Please tell me Elphaba. Please, please,_ please_." Fiyero received a rather irritated 'now look what you've done' look from his girlfriend.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's really not _that_ exciting," he informed the petite witch.

"I don't care, I want to know," Galinda protested. "Please tell me."

"Glin…"

"Please _Elphie_?" The fight went out of Elphaba at hearing her old nickname.

"Fine," she huffed. "We're going to the Emerald City tomorrow." As soon as the words had escaped her mouth Elphaba cringed in anticipation of the joyful shriek she knew was coming.

"Oh my Oz!" Galinda squealed. "We're going to the _Emerald City_? Oh my…but how? I thought only people with official business could get in."

"We have official business," the green girl explained. "This visit is about….your condition."

"Oh." Galinda quieted slightly at this. "So we're going to see a doctor?"

"Sort of," Fiyero replied, trying and failing to be helpful.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" the blonde squeaked indignantly.

"We're going to see a man who thinks he knows how we can help you," Elphaba explained carefully.

"Will there be time to do some shopping?" Galinda wondered hopefully.

"Of course," the green girl sighed fondly. "With you there's _always_ time for shopping." Another delighted squeal rent the dining room.

/

"Are we there yet?"

"Glin there's no train in Oz that could get us to the Emerald City in less than ten minutes," Elphaba muttered.

"What?"

"No, we're not there yet." Galinda sighed.

"I hope it doesn't take too long," she mused. "This train is just so uncomfortated."

"We're in a private train car," Elphaba pointed out incredulously as she lounged on the absurdly puffy, sofa. Had Galinda always been so whiny? "Let's spend the time trying to unearth some more memories," she suggested, leaning towards her friend.

"Ok," the blonde responded eagerly. "While Fiyero's in the other car you can tell me what else I was supposed to remember about him." Elphaba groaned.

"Could we discuss something else?" she requested.

"_Elphie_!" Galinda complained.

"I don't like to talk about it," the emerald witch explained, turning away. "It's unnervingly awkward. Besides, the past is the past."

"If you ever want your best friend back you're gonna have to tell me," Galinda pointed out. Elphaba's back went tense.

"You and Fiyero were Shiz's golden couple for months," she admitted eventually. "He treated me like a freak until we rescued a Lion cub together. Then he started_ thinking_ and…when it became clear that he had feelings for me you two broke up."

"Am I mad at him?"

"No, not at all. The breakup wasn't messy; it was just something that had to happen eventually."

"Sweet Oz," Galinda moaned. "I went out with, and probably _made out _with, Fiyero Tiggular and I don't remember it?"

"Once we learn what the Wiz…what the _doctor_ has to tell us you'll remember," Elphaba assured her friend optimistically. "Then everything can go back to normal." Yet somehow the green girl knew that things could never really go back to normal. Not for her at least. Some revelations are too big to ignore for the sake of normalcy.


	5. Back in the City

As the train doors hissed open Elphaba was greeted by a shinning landscape of green. Last time she'd seen this view it had been with hope and excitement. Now all things related to the Emerald City trigged a deep sort of anxiety. Clearly Galinda didn't share her qualms.

"I can't believe we're actually here," she whispered, squeezing Elphaba's arm so hard it shot needles through her veins. The green girl smiled weakly. People were gaping openly at her. It was unusual to see anyone who hadn't had beautification magic done in the City, much less an unbeautified green girl. "Elphie isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," she murmured unenthusiastically. "Wonderful." Fiyero nudged her side sympathetically before waving for a carriage. It wasn't long before one screeched to a halt.

"Where to sir?" the driver queried.

"The Emerald Palace," Fiyero replied. Galinda's grip on her friend's arm tightened.

"We're going to the _Emerald Palace_?" she squealed. Elphaba just sighed.

"Glin there's a lot you need to catch up on," the green girl explained, all but dragging her into the well manicured coach. "This place isn't quite as wonderful as you think it is."

"What do you mean?" the blonde squeaked as she settled onto a pillow. Fiyero entered behind her.

"Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Elphaba requested. "I'll tell you later."

"You always say that," Galinda grouched. "When is 'later'?"

"Tonight," her green friend promised. "I swear I'll tell you everything tonight."

/

The City's streets were clogged with traffic that day, so they arrived at the palace around noon. Everything was nearly painful to look at with such bright sunlight glinting off so many gilded surfaces. Galinda was so wide eyed that Elphaba genuinely feared some damage might be done to her pupils.

Inside the three friends were met by a butler. "His Wizardship will be meeting you tomorrow at ten o clock," the pompous man informed them as they weaved through hall after frivolous hall of overzealous decorations. "Lunch will be brought to your rooms," he continued. "And dinner will be served in the Jade Dining Hall at eight o clock tonight." Here the butler gestured to a gleaming, quoxwood door on their left.

After a few more turns they arrived in the guest wing. Two suites had been set aside for them. "So how should we divvy this up?" Fiyero asked, jokingly. "I wouldn't mind sharing with Elphaba." The green girl shot him a look. "Or not," he amended quickly. "Geez Fae I was only kidding."

"I know," she chuckled. "But it's just so fun to tease you." Fiyero grinned when Elphaba showed off what he considered to be a very sexy smirk. The Winkie was about to pull his girlfriend in for a kiss when he caught a glimpse of Galinda standing there looking very awkward. "Never mind," Fiyero muttered, stepping backwards. Elphaba smirked again.

"We'll meet you for dinner," she snickered.

/

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all," Galinda chirped a little too perkily. "Why would that upset me?"

"You looked…bothered."

"And you looked like you wanted to jump into bed with Fiyero."

"Glin!" Elphaba gasped. "That was uncalled for."

"You didn't deny it," the blonde giggled, clutching her sides.

"I didn't want to dignify your observation with a rebuttal," her friend explained dryly. "I certainly did not want to jump into bed with anyone." Galinda just laughed and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished being immature?"

"Fine," the petite girl muttered managing to contain her rampant giggles. "You're such a buzzkill."

"And you're such a little pervert," Elphaba retorted. "So much for that 'innocent and goodly' act of yours."

"You were my best friend," Galinda argued. "I must've made some sort of inappropriate reference around you before."

"Oh you made _plenty_," the green girl assured her, grinning. She huffed into one of the plush chairs decorating their suite. "So, what do you want to do until dinner?" The blonde's eyes glinted dangerously. "What?"

"Well, I've been wondering…" She trailed off in a fit of self consciousness. "I know that we're not quite friends yet but..." Galinda swallowed. "I was wondering if maybe you'd let me give you a makeover."

Usually the word 'makeover' would have Elphaba cringing but, given the circumstances, it brought nostalgic tears to her eyes. "That would be great," she managed to choke out. Galinda's eyes went wide.

"Are you _crying_?"

"No!"

"It looks like you're crying."

"Well I'm not." The green girl turned away.

"_Elphie_…"

"Let's just get this whole ordeal over with," she requested, stalking to their shared vanity and plopping down. A blotchy, emerald face glowered back at her.

"Alright," Galinda shrugged, as she dug through her bags for a brush and cosmetics. It didn't take long for her bouncy mood to return. "When Fiyero sees you his jaw is gonna drop off," she proclaimed happily.

"That'd be a shame," Elphaba commented dryly. "I was rather fond of his mouth."

"Of course you are," the blonde giggled. "I'm pretty sure ninety nine point nine percent of the girls in Oz are fond of Fiyero Tiggular's mouth."

"And, considering his reputation, about half of them have probably kissed it." Something about Elphaba's tone made Galinda pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" the green girl responded, surprised. "Nothing's wrong."

"I know boy drama when I see it. Are you mad about Fiyero's flirty past or afraid that he's going to move on?"

"Neither." Now it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes.

"Elphaba you are an Oz awful liar." There was no response. "You've got nothing to be afraid of you know; Fiyero is totally in love with you. I might've tried to move in had he not been giving you _the look_."

"The look?" her viridian friend wondered skeptically.

"The look," Galinda repeated. "You know a guy is in love with a girl when he gives her _the look_. It's part tender, part protective, part absolute adoration; like he would give anything to keep you with him."

"I think you're reading way too much into a casual glance," Elphaba muttered, thought there was more hope than she wanted to admit in her tone.

"Well I don't know this for certain," the blonde observed hesitantly. "But I'd guess that you didn't' have much experience with boys before Fiyero."

"None," Elphaba replied tonelessly.

"Well then you're hardly qualified to question my judgment," the blonde chirped. Having perkily won her argument she set to work on the green girl's long, ebony hair. They didn't talk for a long time. Galinda was concentrating and Elphaba found herself swathed in such a happy memory that her throat grew tight several times. Eventually she was instructed to turn around so as not to ruin the final effect.

"I've got the perfect dress," Galinda exclaimed, as she drew away from her friend's thoroughly polished face. "It's long on me so it should me so it should come to about your knees."

"My _knees_?" Elphaba didn't sound very pleased.

"Yeah," the petite girl chirped. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" The witch sighed. "I try to show as little skin as possible."

"I'm sure Fiyero would like it if you weren't always covered in those hideodious frocks," Galinda pointed out. She lifted a little, black dress from her suitcase. "Now go put this on."

/

"There's no way that I'm going to come out wearing this," Elphaba announced from behind the bathroom door. "It's the most frivolous thing I've ever seen."

"Well I don't know what 'frivolous' means so your point is moot," the blonde cajoled. "Come on _Elphie_. It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't. I'll drag you out if I have to."

"I'm not sure you'll capable of that."

"Was that a jab at my petite stature?"

"No." Expectant silence. "And no, I'm not coming out."

"Elphie _please_?"

"Fine." The door creaked open and a very stiff, self conscious witch tottered out. Elphaba's arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest, which the fabric was a little too tight against. Despite this it was a magnificent outfit. A pair of long, elegant sleeves sheathed the green girl's arms and a low neckline displayed parts of her chest never before left uncovered. Near her knees, where the dress stopped, layers of ruffled, onyx fabric shone.

"Well look at you," Galinda squealed, glowing. "You're beautiful."

**There will be some major Fiyerba in the next chapter…please review…again; sorry it's been so long**


	6. The Truth

"Yero will laugh at me."

"No he won't; you look gorgeous."

"He'll still laugh."

"No he won't."

"I can hear you!" Fiyero called through the door of the Jade Dining Hall. It wasn't nearly as fancy as the rest of the palace, just a long, olive colored room hung with tapestries. A round, quoxwood table, polished so you could nearly see your reflection in it, stood near the center. It was covered in all sorts of delicacies.

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Galinda. She moved aside to reveal Fiyero's girlfriend. As predicted his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sweet Oz, Fae you look…" He trailed off. There were really no words to describe the green goddess before him.

"Awful?" she supplied sourly.

"No, you look amazing. Beautiful."

"What he means is 'you look sexy'," Galinda whispered into her friend's ear. She received a shove for her troubles.

"You don't think the dress is too short?" Elphaba wondered self consciously. Of course this question brought Fiyero's eyes to the unusual amount of skin on display at present. He grinned.

"No, it's perfect." The green girl blushed and took a seat beside him. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Aww," Galinda crooned. For the most part they ate in silence. Fiyero and Elphaba couldn't really talk without excluding the blonde or accidentally letting something slip. Galinda herself was so out of the loop that she really didn't have much to talk about either.

After dinner the Winkie pulled his girlfriend aside for a moment. "Could I talk to you alone?" he wondered. Galinda, sensing that this question was mostly directed at her, slipped discreetly into the hallway.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"You're gonna tell Galinda what happened tonight?"

"Well I promised didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" He trailed off. "Will you be ok?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well whenever we talk about that day you start blaming yourself for everything," Fiyero explained. "The girl we're traveling with isn't the Galinda you know. If you twist things to make it seem as though you're the villain she might end up mistrusting you."

"Yero I know my best friend is in there somewhere," Elphaba insisted fiercely. "And I never twist things; I tell the truth." Her boyfriend sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about," he insisted. "Sometimes your truth is different from everyone else's." Elphaba looked down.

"What there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." Again the Winkie sighed. "We're going to see _him_ tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"If you don't want to talk to him I'll tell the butler that you're sick or something," he exclaimed. "You don't have to do this." Elphaba smirked.

"Yero my hero." She leaned into his chest. "I'm a big girl; I can handle this."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Fiyero chuckled. He pulled her in for a kiss. She melted against his chest as his hands tangled in her hair. Elphaba's kisses were much more timid than those playboy Fiyero was accustomed to, but they were also infinitely sweeter.

When they pulled apart the Winkie rested his nose against hers. "I love you," he confessed.

"Why?" Elphaba breathed.

"Because you're beautiful." She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look; you are. And you're brave and brilliant and clever…and totally in love with me."

"You're rather confident," the green girl observed.

"Am I right?"

"Of course Yero," she sighed with a hint of sarcasm, leaning into him again. "You're always right."

/

"Are you going to tell me?" Galinda didn't even wait until Elphaba was inside the suite to ambush her.

"I promised I'd tell you," the green girl defended. "And I always keep my promises. Give me a second to get into my nightgown."

"Alright," Galinda conceded. She was practically humming with energetic curiosity. "Just hurry." When Elphaba emerged later in a lumpy, shapeless nightgown, she had mentally prepared herself for what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation.

The green girl told her blonde friend everything. Nothing was left out. Sometimes Galinda gasped in outrage or fear. Occasionally her eyes grew wide, but mostly she remained respectfully quiet. The petite woman seemed to sense how hard it was for Elphaba to explain this all. When the green girl came to explain how Galinda had lost her memory she had to take a deep breath.

"The syringe landed at your feet," she explained tightly. "I was under Morrible's spell on the ground and Talor was pinned by my magic. He started chanting and the small hold he had in your mind was enough to take over. But you fought back." Tears started to well in Elphaba's eyes. "You stood a few feet in front of me and tried to drop the syringe, but it was impossible. So, instead of turning me into a bubblehead again, you stabbed the needle into your own stomach." The moisture ran down the green girl's face. "You were so brave…" she choked out. "And it was my fault. If I'd had a better plan…if I hadn't been so hasty it might not have happened."

She smiled bitterly. "So that's what we were keeping from you. That's the big secret," Elphaba murmured sadly. "The secret is that it's _my_ fault you can't remember anything."

"It was Madame Morrible's fault, not yours," Galinda argued insistently. She moved to grab the green girl's hand. "That may be your secret Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true." Elphaba smiled thankfully. "The Wizard is your father," Galinda realized quietly.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"As you were talking I got little flashes of memory. Nothing big just faces. When you mentioned the Wizard I remembered the same face as when you told me about your father."

"Did you remember anything else just now?" the witch queried. "When you said 'that may be your secret Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true'…you've said that to me before."

"Really?" Galinda asked confusedly. "I don't remember it." Elphaba frowned in puzzlement.

"I guess we need to know whatever the Wizard has to show us then."

/

They were meeting the Wizard in a decidedly un-fancy room. It had plain, wood paneled walls and the door was far from grandiose. All three visitors had been provided with comfortable chairs. There was a plush armchair facing them ominously. Galinda looked slightly nervous and Elphaba couldn't stop fidgeting. Fiyero kept trying, unsuccessfully to reassure his girlfriend, but she was too wound up to appreciate his actions.

Then the door opened.

"Miss Elphaba!" the Wizard exclaimed, clearly delighted. He rushed forward to shake her hand warmly. "It's absolutely _wonderful _to have you staying in the Emerald Palace." The green girl nodded tentatively. There was no emotion on her face. "And Master Fiyero," Oz's ruler continued. "It's a pleasure."

"Same to you," Fiyero returned unenthusiastically. The Wizard's welcoming energy was not dampened.

"Miss Galinda you may not remember me but…"

"I know who you are," the blonde interrupted with a dazzling but slightly forced smile.

"She's made some progress towards remembering certain things," Elphaba explained stonily.

"I see," the Wizard sighed. Finally accepting that this wasn't to be a happy, or even companionable, meeting her flopped into a chair. "I suppose you've only come to hear my news."

"Yes," Elphaba replied unabashedly. Oz's ruler flinched slightly.

"Madame Morrible and Talor have been thoroughly questioned," he informed the three friends wearily. "While the former remained adamant about withholding all information the latter was quite helpful. Apparently Morrible knew the location of a fantastically powerful spellbook called the Grimmerie. She was in possession of a single page and spent years learning to decipher it. However Talor said that Madame Morrible guessed Elphaba could read it instinctively."

"Why?" Galinda wondered in clueless puzzlement.

"Your friend is extremely talented in the art of magic," the Wizard explained, gesturing to the bashfully modest green girl. "Madame Morrible was of the opinion that she is more powerful than any sorceress Oz has ever known." Suddenly the blonde's eyes went wide.

"Because she's a child of both worlds," Galinda realized quietly. Then, in a horrible moment, she realized what her words must have revealed to the Wizard. His posture went rigid. All color drained from the old man's face.

Oz's ruler turned hesitantly to face Elphaba. "You know?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she returned coldly.

"And…?" The Wizard wondered with a heartbreaking mixture of fear and desperate hope.

"And your blood in my veins means almost nothing to me," the green witch explained. "Frexspar Thropp raised me; he's my father."

"But…"

"There are no 'buts' in this matter," Elphaba snapped. Her teeth ground together the emotions threatening to ruin her cool, rational response. "Now, what were you saying about this ancient spell book?"

**The adventure begins next chapter…**


	7. Kiamo Ko

"What do you mean the Grimmerie is unreachable?" Elphaba demanded. "Why in Oz did you bring us here to tell us that the one thing that could help Galinda is _unreachable_?"

"I didn't mean totally unreachable," the Wizard insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I simple meant that it will be rather impossible for me to just send a squadron of soldiers out to retrieve it."

"Why?" the green woman wondered as her eyebrow jackknifed upwards.

"Because such a powerfully magical object protects itself," he explained. "Madame Morrible had it pinned down to a supposedly haunted castle in the Vinkus. It's old but, thanks to the Grimmerie's massive protection spell, still in perfect condition."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that the Grimmerie is rather picky about who it lets into the castle," the Wizard informed Elphaba. "Madame Morrible paid many, many people to try and get in, but they were all driven out or killed. Two went mad."

"Do you know how they were driven out?" Fiyero wondered.

"No," Oz's ruler sighed. "Once they failed Madame Morrible saw to it that they were…silenced." Galinda swallowed nervously.

"What is this castle called?" Elphaba questioned.

"Kiamo Ko," the Wizard replied. "I believe it's within the territory controlled by Master Fiyero's parents." The Winkie nodded in confirmation.

"So, what did you mean by saying the Grimmerie isn't _totally_ unreachable?" Galinda piped up. "From what you've said it sounds pretty darn unreachable."

"Well Talor was of the opinion that Madame Morrible could get inside if she was brave enough to go herself," the Wizard informed his guests. "Those who know about the Grimmerie theorize that it tests those wishing to possess it on their way through the castle. Other people have failed because, being a magical instrument, the Grimmerie's tests are mostly magical."

"So you think that Elphaba can get in," Fiyero realized.

"I think someone with her powers could get in," Oz's ruler corrected. "Of course it's much too dangerous for Miss Elphaba to go in herself."

"What do you mean 'someone with my powers'?" the green woman demanded, cross at being told what was and wasn't too dangerous for her. "My powers and I can't be separated."

"Actually they can," the Wizard corrected. His eyes flickered between the three young people nervously, as though expecting a bad reaction. "My sorcerers have been perfecting a process that should allow you to transfer your magic to another."

Elphaba's gaze went up in flames.

"There is no way in hell I am letting your sorcerers toy with my magic," she snarled. "They've already messed with my mind; I will not let them anywhere near me again."

"Then there's no way to get the Grimmerie," the Wizard shrugged.

"Yes there is," Elphaba argued, still furious. "I will go into that castle and bring the book down. That's all there is to it."

"No Elphie," Galinda insisted. "You don't have to do that for me. I'm already starting to remember. All we need is time."

"No; time won't help," came a horribly familiar voice from the doorway. Elphaba spun to find Talor facing them. He was in shackles and restrained by two guards, but the man still made her nervous. A few chants from him and she would be back in her bubblehead trance.

"What is _he _doing here?" she growled, moving to stand between Talor and Galinda.

"I thought you might want to question him yourself," the Wizard responded. "If that's not ok with you I'll…"

"No," Elphaba cut him off. "It's fine." She turned to Talor. "What were you saying before about time not helping?"

"That magic Galinda was injected with won't wear off or get easier to overcome as time goes on," he spat at them. "She'll only ever get flashes, and there will be relapses too. For entire years certain memories may be wiped out. Magic is a fickle thing; it won't remain static or behave in a particular manner. The only way to fix your friend is to get that book."

"Then it's settled," Elphaba decided. "I'll bring the Grimmerie down and…"

"That won't work either," Talor sighed. The green girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you being so helpful?"

"Because I want to know what you find in that castle," he explained. "There's no way the Grimmerie will leave its castle without a fight. Wherever that book is hidden, you'll have to perform the spell there. Which means…"

"Which means Galinda will have to come with me," Elphaba finished.

/

"I'll do whatever you want Glin," the green girl assured her friend as they pondered their choices in the suite. "But you heard what Talor said."

"Maybe he's wrong," Galinda pointed out nervously.

"As much as I wish that were true, I don't think it is," Elphaba sighed. "So you've got to make the choice." The blonde's eyes trembled with fear.

"But I'm no good at making big decisions," she whimpered. "I can hardly decide between dresses in the morning."

"Maybe if you go to sleep something will come to you," the green witch suggested as she settled onto the bed. "It's not like the Grimmerie is going anywhere."

/

Elphaba awoke in the middle of the night to Galinda shuffling around. The blonde was rolling back and forth on her portion of the bed. "Glin are you ok?" the green girl whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Galinda jolted awake. She turned, took one look at Elphaba, and scrambled off the bed.

"Glin what's…?"

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded as she pressed herself up against a wall in order to be as far from the witch as possible.

"Galinda it's me."

"How do you know my name?" The frightened girl looked around the dark room. "Where am I?"

"Galinda take a deep breath," Elphaba requested nervously. "Think about it. Look at my face."

"I feel like I've seen you before," the blonde admitted, squinting. Her eyes widened. "You kidnapped me, and then drugged me so I'd forget."

"No Glin that's not what I…" But Galinda wasn't listening. She'd noticed several instruments for tending their small, unlit fireplace bracketed to the wall. With a fair amount of difficulty the petite girl pried a long, metal fire poker free and held it like a weapon.

Elphaba, now wildly concerned had risen from the bed.

"Get back!" Galinda shrieked, swinging the poker warningly.

"Easy," the green girl responded. She held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "Put that down before you hurt someone."

"No," her friend growled. "Stay _away_." Elphaba took a step forward.

"Glin put it down."

"No!" She jabbed her impromptu weapon forward and the green girl had to duck to avoid being struck.

"Careful!" Elphaba hissed. "Galinda for Oz's sakes drop the poker."

"Why should I do what you tell me to? You kidnapped me." As the green girl moved forward Galinda was slowly backing up.

"I did not kidnap you," Elphaba growled. "_Look at me_." Rather than obey the blonde swung her weapon again. She missed and, in the second it took for Galinda to gather herself again, the green girl pinned her against a wall.

"Glin look me in the eyes," Elphaba pleaded. "Come on; I know you can remember." Galinda squinted warily at the green girl's deeply concerned face. Then her expression suddenly became horrified. The poker clattered to the floor.

"Oh my Oz," Galinda breathed, eyes widening. "Elphaba I'm so sorry." Her legs went slack and she slithered to the ground in a whimpering heap.

"I think that was one of the relapses Talor was talking about," the green girl explained softly. She squatted beside her friend.

"How could I forget everything again so easily?"

"I don't know," Elphaba sighed. She gently placed a hand on Galinda's shoulder.

"We have to get the Grimmerie now," the blonde decided quietly. "I don't want to live the rest of my life like this."

"You won't," her friend promised. "I'll get that book if it's the last thing I do."


	8. Starting the Journey

"Fae you don't have to do this," Fiyero insisted. "Galinda will understand if you don't."

"No she won't," Elphaba retorted. "She asked me to go just last night."

"I meant old Galinda," the Winkie clarified. "She wouldn't want you to go."

"Old Galinda isn't here."

"But if she were here she wouldn't want you risking yourself for her." Elphaba looked deep into Fiyero's eyes.

"That's exactly why I have to go," she explained quietly. Her boyfriend groaned.

"Then at least let me come with you," he requested.

"No!" Elphaba was adamant. "There is no way I'm risking more people than absolutely necessary. Besides you have no magical ability at all. Galinda has some."

"Fae I want to keep you safe," the prince argued. "We'd be stronger together. It would be easier to keep Galinda safe."

"No it wouldn't," Elphaba responded. "You've never had mind magic done to you, so you wouldn't understand. Any sort of spell can do freaky things to the human brain. If you come you're just another person the Grimmerie can convince to turn against me or Galinda."

"I'd never turn against you."

"And I once thought I'd never wear pink or enjoy shopping," Elphaba pointed out. "Yero it will be safer for Glin and I if you stay here."

"Fine," the Winkie agreed reluctantly. He pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. "Just please be careful."

"I will."

"Promise?" The green girl laughed against his chest.

"Yes, I promise." Fiyero pulled pack and pressed his lips to Elphaba's. She responded more heatedly to this kiss than any of the others. There was a sort of frenzied desperation as their lips moved together. For the first time Elphaba deepened the kiss and Fiyero was all too happy to oblige her. His hands moved into a thick mane of raven locks as she pulled him tighter against her chest.

"Eh hem," Galinda, who had just joined them, muttered. Both parties broke away, breathing heavily. "Sorry to interrupt," the blonde exclaimed. "But we do need to get moving. The castle is a few hours away and I'd rather not enter a supposedly haunted house after dark."

"Alright," Elphaba replied, squeezing Fiyero's hand in farewell. "Let's do this."

/

Kiamo Ko was carved from the dark stone of a crumbling, obsidian cliff. It somehow managed to be in constant shadow at any time of day. Every wall seemed to radiate perennial gloom. Galinda shuddered and grasped Elphaba's arm at the sight of the castle they would soon be entering.

"We have to go in _there_?" she whimpered. The green girl nodded. Elphaba hated times like these; times when Galinda's behavior made it clear that some essential piece of her best friend was missing.

"It'll be ok," the witch insisted. She shifted the leather pack, filled with everything Talor and the Wizard thought they would possibly need, over her shoulder. "We'll be in and out within twenty four hours. Two days tops. It won't be that bad. Besides there's a whole team waiting lower down to help if we need it."

"I'm not sure we should go through with this," the blonde whispered.

"It's ok Glin," Elphaba exclaimed with a hug. "You can trust me." A smidgeon of guilt sullied the green woman's tone. Before leaving Talor had slipped her a syringe.

_"The magic that screwed up Galinda's memory also makes her highly susceptible to any of the Grimmerie's mind tricks," _he'd told her. _"If you think that Galinda is being manipulated by spells inject her with this. It will put her out cold." _

Of course Elphaba didn't really plan to use the needle; not if it was humanly possible. Still the thought of keeping something secret made her feel awful.

"Fine," Galinda murmured. "Let's just get this over with."

/

The castle door opened without a hitch. Inside shadows adhered to every surface. Elphaba chanted a spell and torches lining the walls burst to life. Nothing jumped out at the girls. "See, it's not that bad," the witch reassured Galinda. "Maybe this book will let us through without any trouble."

"Maybe," the blonde responded doubtfully. She didn't give up an ounce of grip on her friend's arm. They walked deeper inside, away from the safe escape of the door.

"So to find the Grimmerie we first need to find the stairs," Elphaba mused to herself. "Talor said it's probably in the highest tower." They wandered for about an hour with no incidents. Then, just when Elphaba had finally located a staircase spiraling upwards, they were met with their first challenge.

A thin layer of sparkles coated the first stair.

"Ooh glitter," Galinda exclaimed, crouching to examine the substance.

"Don't touch that Glin!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Something tells me it's not glitter." The blonde swiftly drew her hands back.

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Elphaba found a dilapidated chair lying nearby and unceremoniously broke off one leg. She then used the resulting wooden stick to poke the 'glitter'. A wall of flame, crackling with heat, shot into the air.

Galinda yelped and fell backwards. Elphaba just watched grimly as the fire burned itself out. "Sweet Oz," the blonde breathed, eyes fixed on the now glitter-free step.

"I think it's safe now," Elphaba proclaimed, hauling her friend up. Carefully she prodded the first stair again and, when there wasn't even a fizzle of heat, led Galinda upstairs. Another muttered spell lit the lamps on the second level.

Unfortunately these light fixtures burned within cones of green tinted glass, which infused the air with an eerie sort of dappled illumination. "Well this is just _lovely_," Elphaba hissed. Then the green woman raised her voice. "Grimmerie, if you can hear us, I just want to let you know that we mean no harm!" She felt rather silly speaking to a mythical book, but if it would give them even a tiny advantage…

"We just need one of your spells to fix my memory!" Galinda squeaked. "So please let us through."

_Get out, _wheezed a voice inside Elphaba's head. She stiffened.

"Glin did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Get out of my house. _There it was again; a ghost of a message tickling her brain.

_No, _Elphaba thought back. _We need your help. _She felt almost as though some invisible presence was rifling through her thoughts. The witch gritted her teeth. _Well?_

_ You are strong in the ways of magic, _the voice hissed. _We'll see how strong your mind is…_

Now it was Elphaba's turn to fasten a vice grip onto Galinda's arm. "Elphie what's wrong?" the blonde demanded.

"It talked to me," she explained. "The Grimmerie told me to get out."

"Elphie it's not funny to tease like that," Galinda whimpered. "Stop it."

"Glin I'm telling the truth," Elphaba insisted. "It was in my head."

"Oh sweet Oz," the blonde exclaimed fearfully.

"It's ok," Elphaba said, more for her own sake than Galinda's. "We're going to get to that book." And with that they moved forward into the dark, emerald dyed hallways of Kiamo Ko.

**I know that it's not October yet but I LOVE creepy, haunted house stories…especially those that toy with your head (I may have been ever so slightly influenced by Inception; but not much)…**

**This is the first time that I've actually tried to write a haunted house story so let me know if I'm doing ok…**

**And don't worry; the haunting factor will not take over this story; it's still about Galinda, Elphie and Fiyero trying to overcome brain magic; I just wanted to add some pre-halloween fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Mist

After only a few minutes of walking the girls came upon a part of the house flooded with swirling, white mist. It wasn't so thick that seeing was at all impaired, but the thin substance was absolutely eerie. "Well this looks ominous," Elphaba observed.

"Is it a spell?" Galinda wondered.

"I'm not sure." The green woman bent down to search through her bag. She removed one of the many tattered spell books they'd been provided with. "I skimmed through these before we left. There's something about a misty spell in here." Her sharp eyes seemed in danger of piercing the ancient parchment pages. "Aha!" Elphaba exclaimed. "It is a spell. Or, at least, it's a form of magic." Her brow creased in agitation. "The mist alters the way you see other people."

"You mean if we go in there I might see you as a Goat?"

"That would be one of the more mundane versions of this spell," Elphaba explained as she continued skimming. "If you saw me as a Goat you'd know that it was the spell affecting you. However there are more subtle, and therefore more treacherous, types. The magic comes and goes so you're never sure whether what you're thinking is really what you're thinking, or just a product of the magic."

"Maybe we should turn back," Galinda suggested. "There might be another way to the Grimmerie."

"I don't think so," Elphaba contradicted. "It makes sense that the closer we get to it the more trials we'll encounter. I think following the path of most resistance is probably the best option."

"But what if I lose myself in there?" Galinda's terrified eyes watched the mist with utter panic.

"You won't Glin," the green woman promised. "The magic isn't _that_ strong." Her mouth creased into a frown. "At least, I don't think it is."

"_Elphie_!"

"Sorry," Elphaba exclaimed. "The books Talor gave me just had little snippets about almost everything; there's not much detail." The green girl seized her friend's hand. "Let's go."

Galinda sucked in a deep breath. "Ok." Together they took a trepidation laden step into the mist. There wasn't a difference in feeling or temperature. It was almost as though the magic existed only in terms of sight.

"See, it's not that bad," Elphaba reassured Galinda as brightly as she could. "Let's go." As they moved forward the mist didn't dissipate. It seemed to fill the entire rest of the house.

/

Galinda kept her fingers tightly latched onto Elphaba's arm. She continually sent uneasy glances at the green girl. Slowly but surely the blonde noticed small things changing.

Elphaba's skin began to take on a beautiful shine. Her lashes grew longer and her eyes brighter in color. Everything about the witch's body suddenly looked spectacularly attractive. Jealously curled inside Galinda's stomach. How was it that Fiyero Tiggular had been stolen from her by this green bean?

The blonde tightened her grip on Elphaba's hand.

"Ouch Glin!" the witch yelped. "That hurts!"

"Sorry," Galinda muttered in a totally unapologetic fashion.

/

The Grimmerie's assault on Elphaba began only moments after stepping into the mist. Galinda morphed through a plethora of shapes meant to induce various negative emotions in the green girl. She studiously ignored each one.

_Is that all you've got? _Elphaba challenged.

Galinda glanced at her with the sharp, gossipy eyes of Pfannee or Shenshen. Elphaba started, unsure if this was real or not. "Glin?"

"What?" There was sharpness in the blonde's voice.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm_ fine_." Definitely hostile. The green girl pulled her friend to a halt.

"Glin look at me," she insisted. "Do you feel weird at all?"

"No!"

"Remember what the mist doest Galinda," Elphaba persisted. "It makes you see me negatively."

"I know that," the petite girl growled. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just scared."

"Oh." Elphaba was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Ok. Sorry."

"Maybe the mist is getting to you," Galinda muttered as they continued walking. Elphaba arched an eyebrow. Was the mist getting to her? She didn't think so…

"Are you sure that…?"

"I'm not a child Elphie."

"Ok, ok."

/

Several more winding corridors had been navigated when faces began to appear in the mist. Galinda was the first to spot one. She froze, eyes growing as wide as saucers. "Glin what…?" Elphaba began. She stopped when her mother's face drifted past.

"Sweet Oz," the blonde whispered fearfully. "It's my Grandpopsicle. He died two years ago."

"It's just magic Glin," her companion explained breathlessly. "It's not real."

_Fabala, _Melena's face called out tenderly. _Fabala I've missed you. _Tears budded in Elphaba's eyes as she gritted her teeth.

_You're not real, _the witch reasoned. _You're just here to toy with me. _Her mother's smiling face took on a devastated expression.

_You don't trust me? But I love you. _

"Of course I trust you," Elphaba whimpered. "I just don't trust my own mind."

"Elphie who are you talking to?" Galinda demanded. The green girl's eyes refocused.

"No one," she replied. Galinda wasn't fooled.

"You're crying."

"No I'm not."

"Who did you see?"

Silence.

"My mother." The blonde sucked in a tense breath.

"Your mother died."

"Yes. When I was little."

"I'm so sorry Elphie," Galinda exclaimed. She gave her friend a little half hug.

"It's ok," Elphaba responded. "Let's just keep moving."

/

This time it was Galinda who took the lead. She led them both forward as bravely as she could. They slowly proceeded forward, around another corner. Just as Galinda was beginning to relax another ghostly face confronted her.

It was the awful woman she'd had to deal with to get into Shiz. It was Madame Morrible.


	10. Doubt

_Why hello there Miss Upland, _Madame Morrible leered. Her face bobbed before the stricken blonde like a disembodied fish head.

"Elphie."

"What is it Glin? What do you see?"

"Madame Morrible." Elphaba's fingers tightened.

"Don't talk to her," she commanded.

_Yes Miss Upland, _the headmistress snickered. _Listen to your friend. We both know you don't possess the capacity to think for yourself. _

Galinda glared. _Yes I do! _she thought irately.

_You're quite good at lying to yourself, _Morrible chuckled. _But you're just a pretty face. Beauty without meaning. Why do you think I didn't accept you into my seminar? It's because you are nothing more than whatever society requires you to be. That's your life. _

The blonde's shoulders curled inward.

_You'll never be a help to anyone. Elphaba only brought you in here because she can't take the Grimmerie out of this house. You're just a hindrance, a liability. No one will ever need you or rely on you. _

Tears slipped down Galinda's cheeks.

"Glin don't listen to what she's saying," Elphaba exclaimed. "Ignore her."

_See. Even now she's postponing this mission to help you. Because you aren't strong enough to defeat the mist on your own. _

/

Elphaba was worried about Galinda. She didn't like the look crawling across her blonde friend's face. The green girl was just about to reach out and shake Galinda when a scowling, disapproving face wavered into her line of vision.

Frexspar Thropp.

_Hello Elphaba, _he greeted tonelessly.

_Hello Father, _Elphaba thought back with equal sentiment. The misty face of the governor turned to glance pityingly at Galinda. _It's sad that such a nice girl would end up friends with you, _he sighed.

_What do you mean?_ the witch demanded.

_You've brought nothing but misfortune down on her so far. What makes you think that will change? _

_It wasn't all my fault. _

Frexspar raised an incredulous eyebrow. _Everything is always your fault Elphaba. You are demon spawn. Your very skin is a mark of evil. It is your nature to hurt everyone you love. _

_ That's not true. _

_ Isn't it? _The governor laughed mirthlessly. _Think of Galinda. Her mind has been tampered with because you dragged her into a dangerous situation. Think of Nessa, who can't even stand by herself because of you. Think of your mother. She's dead. _

Elphaba's jaw tightened.

_Think of Fiyero, _Frexspar continued. _He's trapped in a relationship with an unlovable, soulless witch. _

_ What do you mean trapped? _An icy ball of doubt had dropped into Elphaba's stomach.

_Do you really think that boy loves you? Do you really think a prince would ever choose someone so far below him? It's your magic Elphaba. You've subconsciously magicked him into caring for you. You've stolen a life of normalcy away from him. _

Frexspar's words had found a foothold. Elphaba was reminded every day, when she saw Fiyero's dazzling face, that she didn't deserve him. That she would never deserve him. It had always baffled the green girl why a prince would choose her.

Maybe her father was right.

_Maybe? _the governor chortled. _There's no maybe about it. You're going to keep Fiyero bound to you with witchery until your twisted nature hurts him too. _

"No," Elphaba whispered. "You're wrong."

_No I'm not. You're unlovable Elphaba. It's in your nature to be hated. _

The green girl fell to her knees. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

_You killed your mother. You maimed your little sister. You enslaved the man you love. You erased the memory of your best friend. _

_/_

_ Miss Upland you are nothing. You will never be anything more than a pretty face. No one will ever need you. _

As Galinda stood, listening to Morrible's taunts and shaking ever so slightly at what she was beginning to believe were truths, a whimper reached her ears. The blonde glanced down to see Elphaba kneeling on the floor. The green woman was curled in on herself and moisture glistened on her viridian cheeks.

It was as if Madame Morrible had disappeared in a puff of smoke because, at that moment, Galinda knew with total certainty that the headmistress had been lying through her teeth. Because right then someone did need her.

The blonde sat beside her friend. "Elphie what's wrong?" she whispered, snaking an arm around the thin witch.

"Get away," Elphaba whispered.

"Why?" Galinda was taken aback.

"I'll just hurt you," the green woman explained softly. "Get away."

"No," Galinda responded resolutely. "Elphie you won't hurt me. You're one of the most selfless people I know."

"You haven't known me for very long."

"But I _know_ you."

"No you don't. Glin I killed my mother. I'm the reason that my sister can't walk. Fiyero's only nice to me because I subconsciously put a spell on him."

This conversation had a ring of familiarity to it. A memory tickled Galinda's brain.

"You didn't kill your mother," she told Elphaba slowly, letting half formed memories lead her. "The milkflowers did."

"How do you know about…?" The green woman trailed off. "It doesn't matter. The point is I hurt everyone I care about."

"I can't remember anything about your sister," Galinda continued, ignoring Elphaba's protest. "But I have a feeling that you had nothing to do with whatever ails her. And on the subject of Fiyero..." Here she trailed off and glared into Elphaba's eyes. "That boy is most certainly under a spell. It's called 'love'. You're absolutely crazy in the head if you believe anything different."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I may be blonde, but I'm not an idiot," Galinda chastened. She hauled the green girl to her feet. "Now let's get that book."

Frexspar's words were still throbbing in Elphaba's heart, but the witch couldn't help but smile. Old Galinda had confessed to her green friend that she often wondered whether it was just lucky circumstances that had kept her from continuing as a frivolous airhead for the rest of her life. Elphaba would be happy to tell Galinda, when the Grimmerie had reversed any damage done to her, that her transformation had nothing to do with lucky circumstances.


	11. Trust

**I apologize for waiting so long to update this but I was having a writer crisis. I realized the inspiration for one of my fan fics had died and I was just trying to get through it with nonsense chapters so I, against my better judgment, put it on hold and started a new fanfic. Sorry…**

**And I've also been trying to keep my head from exploding for another reason; Idina Menzel is coming to Denver for a one night only concert centered around Broadway songs from Wicked, RENT (which I love), and also some from Glee (I'm a Gleek)…and my wonderful parents got tickets…and it keeps hitting me at random points of the day that I'm going to get to see Idina Freakin Menzel sing Defying Gravity live…XD**

**So yeah…those are my excuses…please don't kill me for being late!**

"I think we should stop for the night."

Galinda's eyes, which had been drooping with fatigue, widened. "No, that's ok," she exclaimed squeakily. "I'm fine."

"You've been yawning every two minutes for the last half an hour," Elphaba insisted. "We should find a place to sleep."

"Elphie I don't want to go to sleep in a place like this," the blonde argued. "In fact I don't think I _can_ sleep in a place like this." She yawned loudly and her eyes slipped shut for an extended moment.

"Glin you're almost asleep on your feet and I'm exhausted too. We've been traipsing through this maze of a house all day. It's time to sleep." Galinda still looked uneasy. "We can take turns keeping watch if it would make you feel safer," Elphaba cajoled.

"Fine," the tired blonde sighed, plopping down right where she was. Elphaba smirked.

"Don't you want to find a room?"

"No," Galinda replied. "Rooms have doors and shadowy corners for scary things to hide in." The green woman shrugged.

"If you'd rather sleep here…"

"Yes, I would. Very much."

"Alright then. I'll take the first watch." Galinda nodded and lowered herself to the floor. She was asleep within moments.

Elphaba stayed up until she was certain that another moment of guard duty would mean passing out on the job. "Glin wake up," the green woman called softly. Her blonde companion yawned and blinked blearily. "It's your turn to keep watch," Elphaba explained. "Wake me when you get too tired to stay awake."

Galinda nodded, stretching. The green witch laid down with a relieved sigh. Before her eyes drifted shut she felt a twinge of trepidation for leaving Galinda, with her magicked mind so easily influenced, to keep watch.

/

It didn't take long for Galinda to get bored, and that boredom quickly led to imagining all sorts of awful, shadowy things. The blonde drew two suddenly shivering legs into her chest; she was sorely tempted to wake Elphaba.

_Galinda. _The petite witch froze.

"Who's there?" she whimpered, hoping that the mist wasn't going to make a second attempt at her sanity.

_Galinda. _One of the quoxwood panels lining the wall suddenly slid aside with a grinding sound. The blonde flinched away from it.

"Elphie!" she whispered squeakily. "Elp…" She was cut off when her throat suddenly stopped producing sound. As if by magic. Galinda clutched at her neck.

_Come Galinda, _the disembodied voice was insisting. _I want to help you. _

_ No you don't, _she thought back fiercely.

_The Grimmerie is down the passageway. _

_ I don't believe you. _

_ If you don't look you'll never know. _Now Galinda hesitated. _If you don't take a risk you'll never get your mind back. You'll forget yourself. _

The blonde glanced at Elphaba's sleeping form. With shaking limbs she tiptoed towards the entrance to the newly opened corridor. It was lined with flickering torches and led down into the depths of the house. Hadn't Elphaba said the Grimmerie was probably in the highest tower?

_Do you really think such a powerful book would stay in one place for so long? _

Galinda was frightened, but she knew that the voice was right. If fear stopped her from searching through every available hallway she would never get her memory back.

So, trembling uncontrollably, Galinda stepped into the passageway.

/

"Elphie wake up!"

"Hmmm?" The green girl's brow scrunched unpleasantly. She didn't want to wake up.

"Elphie come on!" Elphaba's eyes flickered open reluctantly. Something transparent and white was swirling before her vision. Disoriented, she sat up, only to realize that it was just the mist filling every corner of the hallway.

Galinda was kneeling before her looking excited. "I found it Elphie!" she exclaimed. "I found the Grimmerie. It's just down that passageway." The blonde gestured to something behind her.

Elphaba frowned with suspicion. "Down? Didn't Talor say it would be in the highest tower?"

"He was wrong." The green girl peered into her friend's eyes. Was it just her or was there something odd in the blonde's gaze?

"Galinda are you feeling alright?" One of Elphaba's hands slipped into her satchel, feeling for the syringe Talor had given her…just in case.

"Yes I'm fine." The blonde seemed confused by this question. "But we've got to go. This panel just slid open and I think…"

"Wait. It just slid open randomly?" Elphaba looked to the suspicious new entranceway.

"More or less," Galinda shrugged guiltily. Her viridian companion pulled the needle to rest in her lap.

"Glin look at me," she ordered. The petite witch disobeyed. Her eyes strayed to the hypodermic in Elphaba's hand.

"Elphie what's that?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing."

"Glin I think that the Grimmerie might be messing with your head."

"You don't trust me?" Galinda's hurt eyes kept flicking to the needle. Elphaba jostled to her feet, afraid that the blonde might grab for it.

"It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that I know your mind can be easily messed with right now."

"No one's messing with my head," Galinda growled. She seized her friend's arm and dragged her towards the passageway. "We've got to go or it might close."

"No." Elphaba resisted. She was becoming more and more certain that there was something wrong with the blonde's gaze. It seemed off kilter somehow.

The green girl hesitantly raised the syringe. "Glin…"

"Elphie no!" Galinda all but shrieked. She took a step backwards and found herself pinned against the wall. Tears sprung into the blonde's eyes. "I'm your best friend, don't you trust me?"

Her heartbreaking tone yanked at Elphaba's heartstrings. She wavered with indecision, eyes flashing between Galinda's off kilter eyes and the gleaming hypodermic.

**HAHA! Another cliffie! You guys must hate me…**

**So what do you think Elphie should do? Who knows, your reviews might influence my plan for how the end will play out!**


	12. Face Off

**Happy Wicked Day!**

Elphaba took an agonized glance at her friend through the mist swirling around them. She prepared to put Galinda out with the syringe…

The green girl hesitated. Her eyes focused on the pale vapor through which she was looking. What if it was the mist that was making Galinda's eyes look so suspicious? Elphaba sucked in a deep, steadying breath.

"Ok," she muttered, grudgingly slipping the needle back into her bag. "Lead on." Glinda let out a relieved breath of air. Eager to regain the fractured trust between them she threaded her fingers with the thinner witch's.

Galinda led Elphaba into the hallway, which continued to slope downwards. Eventually it started curling into a spiral, until the green witch was sure they must be underground. She was still somewhat sleepy and this extended walk wasn't helping.

"It's just up ahead," the blonde assured her yawning companion. "We're almost there." True to Galinda's word the next corner they turned led into a large, stone chamber. In its center was a pedestal and on that pedestal, open to a random page near the center, was the Grimmerie.

Pulsing, emerald light radiated from the swirling pages of this ancient tome. Elphaba could feel power oozing from every crease and fold. She stood still, sizing up the intimidating book. Talor hadn't said what they should do when they actually found the Grimmerie. Would it be appropriate, or safe, to simply move forward and begin reading from such an artifact?

"What should we do?" Galinda whispered, shrinking behind her friend.

"I don't know," the green girl admitted. She took a hesitant step forward.

Immediately a great gust of howling wind rent the chamber. _Who are you? _boomed a disembodied voice.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp," the frightened witch exclaimed. "And this is Galinda Upland."

"Of the Upper Uplands," the blonde added, as though such a title might convince the Grimmerie to go easy on them.

_Why are you here?_

"My friend had terrible magic done to her brain," Elphaba gulped. "Now part of her memory is gone. We were told a spell from the Grimmerie could fix it."

_Such a spell is contained within my pages, _the ancient book exclaimed. _However, should you truly wish to use my power, you must first prove yourself. _

"How?" Elphaba asked plaintively. It was the first time Galinda had ever heard the green witch sound scared.

_Step forward Elphaba Thropp. _She warily obeyed. It felt as though someone was rifling through her innermost thoughts. Instinctively the girl repelled this foreign presence.

Disembodied laughter shook through her mind. _You are a strong, rebellious little one. _The Grimmerie's tone indicated that it approved of these traits. _You may take another step. _

Elphaba moved forward. _Who wields the most power over your decisions? _the ancient book queried. There was no hesitation in the green girl's answer.

"Me."

_Good. Step forward. _

The Grimmerie's questionnaire continued and Elphaba's answers were not only consistently truthful, but also consistently acceptable in the eyes of the tome. It wasn't long before she stood a mere arm's width away from the most powerful spellbook in Oz.

_There is but one question left, _the Grimmerie droned._ Answer wisely and truthfully Elphaba Thropp, or your friend will never remember herself. _Elphaba nodded her understanding.

_If you could have only one thing, which would you choose; love or power?_

The witch opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

_Think about this carefully. _

However Elphaba knew that this was one question she didn't need to think about at all. "Love," she replied simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Immediately tenseness filled the air. In front of her the Grimmerie snapped shut.

_Wrong, _it hissed._ Allegiance to the emotions of the flesh is a sign of debilitating weakness. I cannot allow someone with such a weakness to wield my power. Leave this castle. _

"No." Elphaba's eyes were blazing.

_What?_

"I'm not leaving."

_Very well then. _Suddenly an unearthly wail of absolute agony ripped from the air behind Elphaba. She turned to see Galinda huddled on the floor, limbs twitching in pain.

In a second the thin witch was beside her friend. "What are you doing to her?" she demanded of the Grimmerie. It seemed totally indifferent.

_Don't worry; I would never hurt her body. However pain of the mind can be just as potent. _

"Elphie help!" Galinda shrieked. "Make it stop!"

Elphaba yanked the gleaming needle from her bag and jammed it into the blonde's arm. Almost immediately her eyes clouded over. Moments later Galinda went limp, wrapped in painless oblivion.

The green girl smirked at the Grimmerie.

"It's just you and me now," she growled.


	13. Memories

Elphaba turned from Galinda's prone form and sprinted at the Grimmerie. As she got closer to the raised pedestal it became harder and harder to move. Still, Elphaba fought the magic enough to knock her foe to the ground. The Grimmerie, not giving up, slammed itself shut.

Elphaba kneeled and fastened her thin, boney hands onto the cover. She pulled with all her might, fingers gouging lines in the ancient leather, but the book hardly budged. "Let me in," the green girl demanded. She could feel the Grimmerie trying to invade her thoughts. It spat awful images in Elphaba's subconscious.

She saw Nessarose rolled into a pit of fire. She saw Galinda's mind torn apart until the blonde could do nothing but scream and claw at her own face. She saw Fiyero sneer at her skin as if it were the most vile of poisons.

Elphaba screamed and fought back violently. She channeled all her vicious anger into the Grimmerie's invasive mind, but every hateful thought simply bounced right back. He green girl gritted her teeth and added more fuel to the fire. She drew on her memories of Frexspar's insufferable words and Madame Morrible's sickly grin. Nothing worked. The Grimmerie seemed immune to her hate.

After five minutes of painful, mental abuse Elphaba released the Grimmerie's cover. She collapsed to the floor, gasping. Tears ran down the witch's face. _Foolish girl, _the ancient book chuckled. _Do you really think your puny eighteen years worth of hate and anger could ever outdo me? I've witnessed decades of mankind's most hateful emotions. _

Elphaba's eyes narrowed with determination. Again she pounced atop the Grimmerie and attempted to wrench it open. Just like last time the old book tried to violate her thoughts with a tidal wave of pain and hate. Elphaba took a deep breath, resisting the instinct to respond with similar negativity. Instead she slowly began to summon her happiest memories.

At first they came slowly, but then the stream of bright, hopefully thoughts moved faster and faster. Elphaba let all the love she felt for Fiyero, Nessarose, and Galinda build up inside her gut and then released it. The Grimmerie was floored by this barrage of unadulterated magic. Its cover was blasted open and suddenly Elphaba's head was awash with bits of memory.

_Nessarose learned to move her wheelchair by herself for the first time. Her small fingers pulled the brake triumphantly and he grinned at her proud sister. "I did it Fabala! I did it!"_

_ Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered tenderly. _

_ Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba in a gesture the green girl had only ever seen done to others. "That may be your secret Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true."_

Gradually the whirl of memories faded and Elphaba's watery eyes focused on the Grimmerie. It lay prone and open before her, turned to a random spell. Hesitantly the green girl turned a page, expecting a backlash.

Nothing happened.

Encouraged, Elphaba began to flip through the book. The strange, swirling language of magic spiraled in front of her, until she stumbled upon a spell meant to repair damaged minds. Elphaba lifted the heavy volume and moved quickly to Galinda's limp body. Her stomach was doing anxious flip flops; have excited, half nervous. She took a deep breath and started chanting. A hot, searing sensation, like her previous experiences with magic amplified a thousand times, filled the witch's body. Her hands began to twist and weave over Galinda's unconscious face of their own accord.

Then, as the last magical words fell from Elphaba's lips, the fire building in her stomach reached a peak. It came shuddering out and green light flashed beneath Galinda's eyelids. The green girl slumped, sucking in deep breaths.

Beside her Galinda stirred slightly. She gasped, eyelids fluttering. Elphaba bent over her. "Glin?"

"Elphie?" the blonde mumbled. Her forehead scrunched.

"I'm here," Elphaba replied softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Galinda still hadn't opened her eyes, but she sounded more awake. "I've got a wicked headache though."

"Can you open your eyes?" The blonde responded by finally looking up at her friend with muddled, blue orbs. She took in Elphaba's breathless face and unruly hair, which was coming out of its braid, with confusion.

"What _happened_?" She sat up abruptly. "Where's Morrible?"

"Locked up."

"What? How? The last thing I remember…" Galinda's eyes glazed over, the way they had before when her memories were coming back. "Oh," she squeaked, swaying. Elphaba braced a steadying hand against her friend's back.

When Galinda's bewildered eyes finally came back into focus they we shining with tears. She turned to the green girl with a smile that needed no translation. Elphaba returned Galinda's tearful grin and pulled the blonde into a fierce hug. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda whimpered, squeezing the thin witch tighter.

The happy reunion was interrupted by a low, growling sound. Elphaba tensed as she felt a familiar presence prickling at the edges of her consciousness. Galinda's head jerked up. The movement was followed by a barely contained shriek.

Apparently the Grimmerie, or whatever magical presence it had been endowed with upon creation, had condensed in a cloud of dark, emerald magic. It hovered a few inches off the floor and vaguely resembled an unsubstantial lion or jaguar. Horrible, unearthly snarls were ripping from the beast's wispy throat.

_Did you really think such a powerful being would die upon being forced from its physical manifestation? _


	14. We Won

Galinda clutched Elphaba's arm in terror.

_I'll make you a deal, _the Grimmerie bargained. _Hand over that spellbook and I'll let you girls go. _

Elphaba's narrowed calculatingly. Her arms clutched the Grimmerie tighter. "Elphie what are you doing?" Galinda demanded.

"Run," the green girl hissed.

"What?

"Run!" This time the command was shouted. Elphaba sprinted out of the chamber, yanking the blonde behind her. They were pursued by the Grimmerie's roaring, magical incarnation. As it drew closer Elphaba opened the now lifeless spellbook and tore a page out.

Behind them she heard a cry of pain. "Come on," the green witch cajoled, pulling her friend along faster. They ran through the mist filled hallways and were assaulted with a thousand illusions thrust into their faces. Both girls ignored these and kept moving, spurred on by the beast behind them.

When they reached the staircase, after what felt like miles, Elphaba tore out another page. This bough them enough time to reach the front foyer. However, just as the door came into view, a cloud of green condensed in front of it. _Give me the book. If the book does not leave this house I'll let you live. _

"Fine," Elphaba growled. "What part of it do you want?"

_Don't patronize me little witch. I want it cover to cover. _

A wicked grin traced Elphaba's features. She knelt to the floor, opened the book, and planted one knee on each cover. Then, with a horrible tearing sound, she ripped the entire middle section, all of the pages, out. This left nothing but an empty, leather cover.

The cloud of magic in the doorway writhed and crackled, but refused to budge. Elphaba pointed a figure at the foyer's cold, unused fireplace and a flame burst to life. Tucking the papers into her satchel she started towards this ball of warmth, the spellbook's cover held outwards. The Grimmerie roared and threw its magic tendrils over Elphaba. Before they wrestled her flat against a wall she tossed the book cover to Galinda.

"Burn it!" she shouted.

_No! _the Grimmerie hissed. One of its wispy tentacles tightened around Elphaba's neck. She squirmed in its grasp, choking. _If you take one step closer to that fireplace I'll kill your friend. _

Galinda froze with the leather cover clasped in shaking hands. She glanced fearfully, uncertainly, between the fire and Elphaba.

"Do it," the green girl managed to wheeze. In response the Grimmerie tightened its hold. Her eyes rolled back.

"Elphie!"

_Drop the cover and walk away. _

Galinda hesitated.

_Burning that cover will do nothing but cause me easily overcome pain. I'll wince for a moment and then kill you both. Destroying another part of me will not gain you anything. _

Now the blonde bit her lip. She knew that Elphaba wouldn't have asked her to do something so drastic unless there was a definite purpose. The question was whether or not the green witch would bet her life of an assumption.

Galinda took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and hurled the spellbook's flabby, leather cover into Elphaba's magical ball of flame. It caught fire immediately and a great screeching filled the room. Elphaba was suddenly released from the Grimmerie's restraints and she fell, gasping, to the floor. Wind whipped every loose object within twenty feet into a frenzy.

"What's going on?" Galinda shouted over the awful noise.

Elphaba held up a hand, asking the blonde to wait. In a moment the intense screaming stopped as abruptly as it had started. The sudden silence was absolutely overwhelming. "You destroyed it," the thinner of the witches explained. Her voice was still hoarse, but she managed to smile triumphantly. Galinda caught her friend in a hug.

/

As they walked out of the Grimmerie's awful house Elphaba explained her reasoning. "I read a little about enchanted objects to prepare for this," the green girl said. "Whenever something is enchanted the magic is bound to runes. I noticed that there were a lot of very powerful runes marking the Grimmerie's cover."

"So the magic's life force was contained only on the cover?"

"Exactly." By now they were within sight of the Gale Force soldiers sent to wait for them. They were led to a nearby village.

Galinda watched Fiyero greet Elphaba with an impossible happy smile. The Winkie's eyes went wide with delight upon spotting his green sweetheart. He then proceeded to grab Elphaba around the waist and swing her into a rather enthusiastic kiss.

After the adorable couple broke apart it took them a moment to remember the blonde watching them awkwardly. Fiyero looked to Elphaba questioningly, as if to ask if they had been successful. In reply she pulled the Grimmerie's pages, still very usable, from her satchel.

"We won," Elphaba shrugged simply.


	15. Bubblehead

**Sorry it took me so long to update; I've been wrestling out the ending of a story I've been working on since last February and it took a huge bite out of my time to work on this story…**

**This is the last chapter in case anyone is wondering…though one should never say never I am almost totally sure that there will not be another sequel…sorry; it seems I've emptied this idea well…**

**If anyone else is interested in using this idea please be my guest; I didn't put nearly as much effort into Greenies and Blondies as the idea deserved...**

"Elphie are you nervous?"

"No."

"You look kinda nervous."

"Well I'm not."

"Good, because you shouldn't be. Everything is going to go perfectly." Elphaba swallowed thickly and tried to believe that what her best friend said was true. Significant time had passed since the incident with the Grimmerie; years in fact. Oz had changed. The people, and the Animals for that matter, were happier than they could ever remember being. Uninterrupted peace had settled neatly over the country and the responsibility for this could be placed stoutly on the shoulders of Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland.

With Madame Morrible in jail the Wizard had been eager, almost pushy, about moving Elphaba into a position of power. It seemed as though the old man had finally realized that he wasn't cut out to rule a nation. Now Oscar was mostly just a figurehead; the unidentified, omniscient power behind the Grand Vizier's mandates.

Galinda had also found her place in the Emerald Palace. Though Elphaba handled politicians like a pro she had never quite learned how to respond properly to ordinary citizens, particularly loud, adoring crowds of them. Which was, of course, where her blonde press secretary stepped in. It was a win-win situation; Elphaba got to spend as little time directly in the public eye as possible, and Galinda got to be the center of attention and make people happy.

Fiyero also became a nearly permanent fixture in the lives of both women. He had his own suite at the Palace, though Galinda knew he spent an awful lot of time at Elphaba's.

Things were good. Everyone was happy and content…

…except for, at the moment, a very nervous green girl.

"Elphie your hands are shaking," Galinda observed warily. "Are you sure you're ok? The press would have a field day if you fainted during something like this."

"I'm _fine_," the witch insisted stoically.

"You remember what to do right?"

"We've only gone over it a million times," Elphaba snorted, but nerves stole the humor from her voice.

"I just want to make sure."

"Glin just because I'm not one for formality doesn't mean I don't understand how these sort of things work," Elphaba grumbled.

"I know, I know," the blonde sighed, patting her friend's arm reassuringly. "I guess I'm a little nervous too."

"You? Nervous?"

Galinda nudged Elphaba playfully. Just then the music swelled. It was Galinda's cue. She straightened her dress, which was, unsurprisingly, a bright shade of pink, and gave the green woman one last encouraging smile.

"Don't worry. You look gorgeous." Galinda disappeared and, after what felt like much too short a time, Elphaba's cue swept through the quoxwood doors before her. They opened, falling aside like a pair of robotic, Emerald City soldiers.

Elphaba tucked this observation away and concentrated on moving forward. On not tripping. She remembered Galinda instructions from earlier and looked up. Everyone was smiling at her. There was Oscar and Boq and Nessarose and Galinda. And, more importantly, there was Fiyero.

Waiting at the end of the aisle.

Waiting for her.

Elphaba felt absolutely giddy. A grin surfaced on her features and, no matter how hard she tried to hide or at least stifle the darn thing, it couldn't be removed. Even the fluffy white dress, which the green girl had previously consented to wearing only after Galinda threw a fit, abruptly made her feel special and beautiful.

Apparently Talor wasn't the only one who could turn her into a bubblehead.

**Yeah I know; it was totally cheesy…I myself am preemptively waving the cheese flag before any of you can get to it…however I am sick and some awful stuff just happened to a friend of mine, so I am really in the mood for a happy ending…even if it's fluffy and cheesy..**


End file.
